


meet me in the pit

by zzzubat



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, but welp, like it was supposed to be just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzubat/pseuds/zzzubat
Summary: Ever since her freshman year of high school Kimberly Hart has subconsciously created a space in her room designated for moping.-In which Trini quite literally makes her way into Kimberly's space and neither has a problem with it.





	meet me in the pit

**Author's Note:**

> alright so trimberly owns me enough to make me write something. it started out heavy and then went way out of my control into a shameless cuddle fluff. i'll be honest i haven't proofread this but i wanted to post it so here you go

Ever since her freshman year of high school, Kimberly Hart has subconsciously created a space in her room designated for moping. 

It starts out simple - she comes home one afternoon, storming through her bedroom door flustered and annoyed after an argument with Amanda. The duffel bag with her cheerleading gear is unceremoniously dropped on the floor followed by its very owner as she lets out a groan and slides down the wall in one of the corners, head in her hands and shoulders shaking. She doesn’t get up until two hours later when her mother calls her downstairs for dinner. She kicks the duffle bag on her way out and pretends it doesn’t feel good.

The next time she finds herself in that same corner ties in with the start of her relationship with Ty. She doesn’t like him all that much but her friends insist they’d make a great couple so she goes with it. Except, she realizes bitterly, they’re not that great of a match if what is supposed to be a simple interaction with him leaves her lying in the corner, with a pillow under her head and a playlist comprised of equal amounts angry and sad songs (a “smad” playlist, as Zack would call it some time later).

Soon enough, between her friends, Ty, and the town of Angel Grove itself smothering her, the space evolves, acquires more pillows, three blankets, and a bean bag that has the sole purpose of serving as a leg rest as Kim lies sprawled on the pillows and blankets. It’s a piece of art, really. Like a sad pillow fort which she figures is kind of poetic in a way.

Her mother asks about it once with thinly veiled concern she tries to pass off as simple curiosity. Kim pauses with her fork halfway to her mouth and spins some lie about the temperature in that particular corner being more to her liking which is probably the dumbest thing she has ever thought of but she’s tired and grumpy after practice and her mom doesn’t push further so she doesn’t dwell on it much.

When her big social fall from grace happens she spends days tucked into the mountain of pillows with a pink blanket over her eyes listening to the dead silence. She doesn’t move; she doesn’t want to. She thinks about the picture and what a horrible person she is. She is impulsive and reckless and now she’s alone and hates herself because she knows she deserves it.

And then Billy Cranston blows up a fucking mountain and suddenly they’re Power Rangers and Kim finds a distraction. No, more than that; she finds a family. Which is weird, because at first, they’re the most random selection of people, they can’t morph, they’re a bit closed off. But then Billy dies and comes back, and then all of them almost die and along the way they form a bond Kim has never had with her old friends. She thinks it’s only going to hurt that much more when she screws it up.

She still spends time in the fort, only it’s less time spent there, more time spent giving Jason rides to school or listening to Billy talk about the new project he was working on or, quite simply put, spending literally all of her time with Trini and shoving Zack when he inevitably made a comment about it with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Okay, so she does hold feelings for the yellow ranger. She’s not sure when it happened but Trini is so sweet, despite the walls she puts up, and she’s so beautiful and such a badass and being around her just makes Kim smile and her chest feel on fire and- okay, so she’s completely head over heels. But Trini is so good and Kim doesn’t deserve her. She keeps telling herself that over and over as she lies on the floor. Trini knows about the picture and she did say she doesn’t think of Kim as a bad person in her long-winded speech somewhere between “Good people can do shitty things” and “You know it’s wrong and you learned from it”, but Kimberly is still afraid.

So she sticks to dropping hints which is all good in theory but Trini, for all her smarts, completely misses each and every one of them and Kimberly is being as obvious as she can here. Her hints could trip a professional gymnast. The only thing she hasn’t done is outright profess her undying love or something. And she doesn’t even know if that would work either because, well, she and Trini are basically already dating with the amount of touching and donut dates they go on. 

Her romantic issues aside, the closeness she shares with all the other rangers means that at one point every one of them sees her room and questions the existence of the fort which is when she jokingly (or maybe half-jokingly) starts calling it the Depression Pit. The rangers embrace it because of course they do. Trini even cuddles with her in the fort during movie nights which is all kinds of nice and leaves Kim thinking that maybe she should tell Trini after all. She decides to wait for the right time.

The right time, as things often seem to do, does not come when she expects it to.

Trini isn’t at school or her house and she’s not answering her phone and Kimberly is freaking the fuck out. After a Biology class spent in glances at Trini’s empty seat, Kim decides to skip the rest of her classes and go looking for the yellow ranger because she was getting so uneasy she couldn’t pay attention anyway. She goes to the quarry and the ship, even to the now rebuild Krispy Kreme but there is no sign of the girl, so she dejectedly walks back to her house. She could at least dump her backpack in her room before organizing a nationwide manhunt for the little firecracker. 

As she enters her house she gets a text and, honestly, she’s going to kill Zack for getting her hopes up like that.

**_Zack_ **  
_found ur girl yet?_

She doesn’t ask how he knows considering he skipped out on school today too. The boys probably filled him in on their separate group chat that Kim is sure is named “Operation Trimberly” and she knows Trini is going to kill Zack for it so she doesn’t say anything.

She opens her door with an elbow, eyes glued to the screen as she types out a very strong-worded response to him. She discards her jacket and her backpack and she gets yet another text from Zack that makes her narrow her eyes.

**_Zack_ **  
_;)_

“What is that even _for _?” Kim mutters to herself, and she’s about to ask him the same thing when she catches a movement from the corner of her eye.__

__And there she is. Slumped against the pillows and blankets is Trini with hair tousled and falling over her face, the yellow beanie lying on the floor some steps away. She pouts up at Kim, instantly making her want to kiss that pout off._ _

__“Is that Zack?” She rubs her face and brushes the hair out of her eyes. “Damn it, why do I tell him anything?”_ _

__Kim chuckles in relief and shakes her head as she makes her way over to Trini. “What are you doing here, babe?”_ _

__Trini’s cheeks color at the nickname and Kim notices. She noticed it the first time she accidentally called Trini that and it never fails to elicit the same reaction so she keeps saying it. She plops down on the fort and tilts her head, reminding Trini there was a question attached to that nickname._ _

__Trini sighs, “I got into a fight with my mom. It was… it was dumb, but I didn’t feel like going to school after.”_ _

__Kim nods and tucks a strand of hair behind Trini’s ear. “Wanna talk about it?”_ _

__The blush stays on her cheeks as Trini looks sheepishly away. She does glance back at Kim - she always does - and Kim sees her doubt melt away._ _

__“I, uh, I mentioned you at breakfast and she just exploded! Kept going on about me being gay… It was too much, so I kinda just walked out.” Trini closes her eyes as Kim runs her fingers through her hair. “She sent me like a dozen messages, too. And I… Well, I broke my phone.”_ _

__Kim fixes her gaze on what’s left of the phone’s screen as it lies under the window._ _

__“So that’s why you weren’t answering,” she muses and immediately Trini’s eyes are open and she looks guilty._ _

__“I’m sorry. I wanted to text you but… yeah. And Zack, he’s such a dick, he was bugging me before the string of ‘you’re a disappointment’ texts so I kind of told him. Figured he’d tell you.”_ _

__“He… didn’t, actually.” Oh, he was probably spying on her as she was freaking out about the whole thing. Kim swears she is going to have a few words with him later._ _

__“Dick.”_ _

__Kim laughs at that but it quickly dies down as Trini looks away again. “Hey...hey, Trin, look at me.”_ _

__She takes Trini’s chin and gently guides it so she’s facing her._ _

__“You’re amazing, okay? And you’re anything but a disappointment. Your mom’s just a…” she trails off, not sure if bashing Trini’s mother is going to help the situation. “You know what, come here.”_ _

__She takes Trini’s arm and tugs her to herself and then leans back as Trini rests her weight on her and tucks her head under her chin._ _

__“I… we love you, Trin.” Kim rubs the smaller girl’s back trying her best to be soothing while her heart beats with a speed that could rival the wheels of a speeding train’s. “I’m always here for you, you know that right?”_ _

__Trini just sighs and melts further into her, which is totally not fucking with Kim’s breathing right now, nope. Not like she has imagined holding her like this for weeks._ _

__Trini’s hands settle on Kimberly’s hips, barely brushing the skin between her shirt and jeans and, okay, now Kim isn’t breathing at all. She needs to say something before she makes it weird._ _

__“So, why did you come _here_?”_ _

__Trini freezes for a second and mumbles something against Kim’s chest, the vibration of it sending a shiver down her spine._ _

__“What was that?” Kim laughs and hopes Trini doesn’t notice the crack in her voice as she does._ _

__Trini lifts her head just enough so her voice is intelligible. “It’s soft and it smells like you so it’s comforting.”_ _

__She immediately buries her head back into Kim’s chest as Kim laughs harder, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl tighter. “Aw, you love me.”_ _

__“Shut up,” Trini scoffs into her shirt but she doesn’t let go._ _

__They stay like that for some time, just enjoying the warmth. Kimberly has to stop her fingers from trailing under Trini’s shirt more than once but Trini doesn’t seem to have the same reservations since her hand is already half under Kim’s even if she doesn’t realize it. Kimberly is content to just stay like that forever, even if one of her legs was falling asleep._ _

__She is about to drift off when Trini speaks._ _

__“Are we dating?”_ _

__Kim almost jumps at the words. “W-what?”_ _

__Trini lifts her head and looks at her, cheeks burning and fingers fidgeting with the hem of Kim’s shirt. “I just… Zack keeps saying things and… and my mom today… and the rest of Angel Grove seems to be all up in our business and I just… are we?”_ _

__Kimberly feels the adoration bubble in her chest and she grins at the yellow ranger._ _

__She cocks an eyebrow. “Do you want us to be?”_ _

__“I... well, it’s…” Trini sputters, somehow getting even redder. “D-do you?”_ _

__Kim rolls her eyes good-naturedly at Trini’s deflecting. She then caresses Trini’s cheek lovingly and somehow doesn’t stutter as she says: “Yes.”_ _

__Trini’s eyes widen and Kimberly barely has enough time to brace herself before Trini’s lips are on her own and she laughs into Trini’s mouth. Both of them are smiling too much to keep the kiss going so Kim slows it down with a few pecks to the girl’s lips and leans back against the pillows. Trini’s giggling into her chest and it’s probably the best sound Kimberly has ever heard._ _

__“I think the Depression Pit needs a second name,” she murmurs into Trini’s hair after a few minutes._ _

__“Oh, yeah?” is the reply. “And what would that be, princesa?”_ _

__Kimberly grins at Trini’s challenging tone of voice and she allows her a moment to wonder before…_ _

__“The Tickle Fort.”_ _

__The effect is instantaneous. Trini jumps to her knees and puts her hands up in defense._ _

__“Wait, what? No! KIM!”_ _

__Kimberly launches herself at Trini and lands on top of her and all the blankets, fingers at Trini’s sides as the smaller girl squirms in an attempt to free herself. They’re both laughing although Trini’s a bit miffed about it if her cry of “I swear to god, Kimberly, I _will_ kick you in the face!” is any indication._ _

__Kim keeps tickling her until Trini is panting and glaring up at her and, god, her breath hitches. She leans down to peck Trini on her cheek, her nose, and all over her face until the glare is washed away and she’s smiling again._ _

__“Say,” Kimberly starts, brushing her lips against Trini’s. “You wanna order pizza, put on a Disney movie and stay in today?”_ _

__Trini’s smile grows. “Isn’t that the essence of the fort?”_ _

__“The essence of the fort is to be disgusting, but it’s more fun with company.”_ _

__“I’m down.”_ _

__“Yeah, you are,” Kim teases and Trini narrows her eyes from underneath her._ _

__“Order the damn pizza, Hart.”_ _

__Kimberly laughs and kisses her again. “As you wish.”_ _

__As she shifts to reach her phone Trini groans._ _

__“Did you seriously reference ‘The Princess Bride’? That’s so gay, Kim.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me about trimberly or anything else on tumblr @ valkyriantrex


End file.
